A Holiday Gone Wrong
by Dream Fighter75
Summary: After suffering from a traumatic experience, Karin finds that even everyday problems can be a difficult challenge for her. Though all those challenges become even more difficult when her past comes back to haunt her.


After weeks of thinking and planning, I've finally come up with ideas for this one-shot! =D

Ladies and gentlemen... I present to you... er... this one-shot! XD

PS. I don't own the anime or the characters... unfortunately. ;_; But I do own Lynn, Ryu, and Takuya! =)

**A Holiday Gone Wrong**

**Summary- After suffering from a traumatic experience, Karin finds that even everyday problems can be a difficult challenge for her. Though all those challenges become even more difficult when her past comes back to haunt her.**

**Karin, Himeka, Miyon, Lynn- 22 years old.**

**Kazune, Jin, Yuuki, Ryu- 23 years old.**

**Micchi, Takuya- 24 years old**

* * *

"Hey, I want to ask you something. I know I should have asked at least a week ago, but I kept putting it off."

"What do you wanna ask me, hon'?"

Kazune scratched his head. "Umm... well, I was wondering if you would want to spend... Thanksgiving... with me and my family..."

Karin hesitated to answer.

_'Say something dammit! The love of your life wants you to meet his family! Get over what happened 6 years ago! It's all in the past...'_

She faked a smile. "Of course, I'd love to."

He sighed in relief. _'For a moment I thought I was gonna get the silent treatment again.'_

Karin: "Thanksgiving is tomorrow, you waited all this time just to ask me? What am I supposed to wear!? Are they even gonna like me?!"

He chuckled. "Of course they will. If love you so much, they'll you even ten times more." He kissed her. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist and happily returned the kiss.

They parted after a few seconds.

Kazune: "There's something else I would like to ask you."

"What else would you like to ask me?"

"Ummm... would you move in with me?" Kazune asked.

**(A/N: Kazune isn't living at the mansion, he's got his own place. So does, Karin. Just thought I should clear that up. =3)**

Karin was surprised at the question. "M-move in with you?"

Kazune nodded. "Yeah. You practically live here already since you spend more time at my place then you do at your own, so why not make it official?"

She scoffed. "I do not! That's so not true!" Kazune folded his arms and smiled. "Oh really?" She pouted because she knew he was right. _'I hate it when he's right. Always rubs it in.'_

Karin put on some clothes and grabbed her purse. She left the room and made her way to the door.

Kazune put a shirt on and followed her. "And where do you think you're going lil missy?"

"I'm gonna go out to pick out an outfit for the dinner tomorrow." She said. "Aren't you a bit late on that, sweetie?"

She put a hand on her hip. "Gee, I wonder whose fault is that. Probably a certain someone who waited until the last minute to inform me that he was gonna take me to meet his family tomorrow." Karin said.

"Hmm... I wonder what idiot did that."

Karin giggled. "I'll see ya later. By the way, I'll need your opinion on the outfit when I get back."

"Wow, can't wait!" Kazune said with sarcasm. Karin didn't even bother to respond to that and just left.

She was out looking around at the stores wondering what to buy. _'Hmm... should I go with a dress and be formal? Wait... what if I go there and I'm TOO formal?! They'll probably think I'm trying too much... Maybe I should go with pants. But, what if they think that I'm too casual, they'll probably think I don't care! UGH!!! Who knew meeting your boyfriend's family could be so stressful!'_

* * *

Kazune was back at the apartment on the phone with Himeka.

"So did you invite her?" She asked.

"Yea, I did. She's out looking for an outfit."

Himeka giggled. "I can't wait to finally meet, Karin! You've been with her for two years already and never brought her here, why didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think our relationship would turn out to be something serious. Besides, I wanted to make sure that I was positive I wanted her to meet you guys. No offense, but... after last time, I am very reluctant to bring a girl to meet you."

Himeka sighed. "Look, I'm sorry we scared off your last girlfriend, Melissa. But it just proves she wasn't the one. She couldn't handle our craziness/randomness. I have a good feeling about, Karin though. I can just feel it!"

Kazune laughed. "I'm not surprised since she's almost as crazy as you are, Himeka. I guess that's why I'm not really worried."

She squeeled. "I love her already!"

He laughed again. "You'll love her even more once you meet her. Well, I gotta go, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Kazune, tell Karin I can't wait to meet her!"

They both hung up.

* * *

Karin didn't know what to do. "Ugh! I can't make up my mind!" She got her cell phone and called, Kazune.

He picked it up. "Hello? Karin? Found something?"

"No! I don't know whether to go with a dress or pants. What do you think I should go with? I wanna go formal, but not TOO formal, but I don't want to go TOO casual either."

He tried to speak but couldn't due to Karin's rambling.

Kazune: "KARIN! Just relax, take a deep breath. And if you want my opinion, then you can never go wrong with a nice dress. Doesn't have to be formal, sweetie. Just nice and simple."

She smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better, thank you."

He smiled as well. "You're welcome. Now go buy that dress before the stores close. Love you, babe."

She giggled a little. "Love you too." They hung up after that. Karin was walking by and saw a dress at a stores window that caught her attention. She went in and saw her best friend there with her boyfriend. "Lynn?"

"Karin? Hey!" They both hugged each other.

Lynn: "What are you doing here?"

Karin: "I'm dress shopping for tomorrow. Hey Ryu!"

He smiled. "Hey." Lynn was shocked. "Woah woah woah... repeat that again. Did you say you were dress shopping for... tomorrow? You DO know what tomorrow is, right?" Karin nodded. "I do. Kazune is taking me to meet his family. They're having a dinner and they want to meet me."

She got all hyped. "Oh my gosh!"

Karin: "That's not even half of it. He asked me to move in with him."

Lynn screamed which caused everyone in the store to look at her. "That is so huge! What did you say!?" Karin chuckled. "I didn't say anything. I haven't answered yet." Lynn pouted. "You should have said yes. You love him don't you?" She nodded. "'Course I do."

"Well? I'm telling you, he is the one for you. You two are so meant to be. Do it, take a chance."

Karin smiled and thought about it. "Well, hmm... I really do love him, and... well... I'll think about it some more and tell him, then I'll tell you." Lynn playfully hit her on the arm. "You better!"

They laughed. "So what brings you guys here?" Karin asked. "Lynn wants me to pick a tux since we're going a Thanksgiving Ball tomorrow... even though I don't want to go..." Ryu said as he folded his arms. Lynn glared at him. "We're going and that's final!" She looked at Karin. "Are you sure you can do this though? You haven't celebrated Thanksgiving since you were 16."

Karin lowered her head. "I know, but that's not gonna stop me. I have to get over it at some point, and I have. It was so long ago."

They both nodded in agreement. Karin smiled and bought the dress. "Well, I got what I came here for, see ya guys later and good luck on finding the right tux!" Lynn and Ryu smiled and they said their good bye's.

Karin left the store and called Kazune in excitement.

"Hello?"

"Kazune! I found a dress! I'm on my way, I hope you like it."

He smiled. "Of course I'll like it. You look good in anything." As he continued talking to, Karin over the phone, he was cleaning up a bit in the living room. He was also watching the news.

The woman on TV was talking about some guy that escaped from prison. When he heard a name that sounded familiar, he quickly averted his attention to the screen. "It can't be..."

"What can't be?" Karin asked who heard him say that on the other line. "Uhh... nothing. I gotta go now, I'll see ya in a little while, honey. Love you..." He hung up before she could say anything.

Female Reporter: "It was just yesterday that the murderer, Takuya Hitsugaya escaped from prison."

Kazune dropped his phone on the floor when he heard that.

"He apparently killed an officer and dressed like him to escape. The police are on the hunt for him, he's very dangerous and ruthless. If you see him, do NOT confront him, call the police as soon as possible."

Kazune: "Oh no... Karin's in danger... he's gonna go after her..."

He got his phone and quickly dialed her number. "Karin? Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of the building, I'm coming up." Kazune sighed in relief when she said that. "Why?"

"No reason." He said.

Karin was up and opened the door. "I'm right here."

Kazune walked up to her and hugged her. "Uhhh... is everything okay?" She asked. "Yea. I just... missed you, that's all." He said.

"I missed you too. Lookey! I got the dress!" She dashed to the room and changed. She came out 5 minutes later wearing a spaghetti-strapped black dress that went up to her knees. Kazune smiled. "You look amazing." She blushed. "Thank you."

_'Perfect... just perfect... I have to do something before anything else goes wrong.'_

Karin went back to the room to change out of the dress. Kazune took that as an opportunity to call the cops and inform them about Karin's safety. He then called Himeka.

"Hey, Kazune. Is, Karin back?" She asked. "Yea... but I need to tell you something." He went out so, Karin wouldn't listen to the conversation. "About tomorrow... if we go... police are gonna be there." That startled, Himeka. "Police? Why?" She asked. "To protect, Karin." He said. "Is she in danger?"

"Yes. This guy, Takuya Hitsugaya escaped from prison yesterday, and he's gonna come after her."

"Why? Did, Karin do something?" She asked.

"When she was 15, she had a classmate, which was, Takuya. They were really close. But... he was obsessed with her! Karin put a restraining order on him a year later. And 6 years ago on Thanksgiving, he broke into her house... That sick bastard made her watch him kill her parents. She escaped though and he got arrested a week later. She was traumatized after that. That's why I was afraid to ask her to come to dinner.

Ever since then, she hasn't celebrated Thanksgiving." He said.

"Omg... If I had known I wouldn't have made such a big deal about wanting to meet her tomorrow. If she doesn't want to come tomorrow, I completely understand. We can leave it for another day." She said. "No, then she's gonna know I told you. Let's just act natural tomorrow. She doesn't need to know anything. It'll only get worse if she knows." He said.

"Of course. Alright, I'll tell Micchi about the police situation. Don't worry, every thing's gonna be fine. I'll run to the store and buy some more locks for the doors and windows." Kazune smiled a bit. "Thanks." He said. "Of course. Anything for you and Karin." They both hung up and Kazune went back inside.

Karin: "Where were you?"

Kazune: "Just taking a call. Every thing's fine though. Don't worry about a thing. I was just going over the dinner plans with, Himeka."

She smiled. "Okay. Oh! I'm also gonna make something. I've got a cook book and everything!" She said. Kazune frowned. "But honey, do you really wanna kill, Himeka and Micchi with your cooking? Cuz honestly, your cooking sucks!"

Karin pouted. "Shut up!" He laughed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Kazune got up at the smell of... tomato sauce?

He got up from bed.

_'What is that?'_ He wondered. He went to the kitchen and found, Karin making sauce and pasta. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

Karin: "Good morning to you too, and I'm making spaghetti for tonight."

Kazune hugged her from behind. "Babe, do you really wanna kill us all?" Karin shook him off and glared at him. She got a spoon with the sauce she was making and put it in, Kazune's mouth. "Hmm... not bad."

She smiled proudly and got back to making it. Karin spent the whole morning and afternoon in the kitchen perfecting the pasta.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

After finishing Karin went to the bathroom to take a shower. Kazune was in the room chaning into his tux.

_'I hope he doesn't go near her...'_ He went into the closet and got a gun Karin kept there for emergencies.

Karin got out of the shower and started changing. Kazune quickly put the gun in his front pocket.

She finished changing and doing her hair. "I'm done!"

Kazune: "Jeez... you took forever!"

Karin glared at him. "I just wanna look extra presentable for your family."

He smiled. "I know, and thank you or doing this." Now she was smiling too. "I'd do anything for you, cuz I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

It was already 8:00 pm and they were getting in the car. Kazune put the key in the ignition and started the car. He drove to the mansion. Once he got there, he parked the car and got out. He opened the door for, Karin and she got out.

"Wow! This place is huge! It's so beautiful too!" She said in awe.

He chuckled. "Wait until you see the inside."

Karin and Kazune rang the doorbell. Micchi answered it. "KAZUNE!" He embraced, Kazune in a hug. "Hey, Micchi. Your kinda crushing me..." He released him. "Oops, sorry." Micchi saw, Karin. "This must be the lovely, Karin. Hello, I'm Michiru Nishikiori. You can call me, Micchi though." They shook hands.

She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

They stepped inside. Himeka ran to them. "KAZUNE!!! KARIN!!!"

Micchi: "Sweetie, you know your not supposed to run. Your 8 months pregnant for goodness sake."

Himeka ignored her husband and hugged them. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Karin!"

Karin smiled. "I'm glad to meet you too, Himeka."

Yuuki and Miyon came from the living room. "You must be the famous, Karin, Himeka stop talking about. Hello, I'm Yuuki Sakurai, and this is my fiancee, Miyon Yi."

"Pleased to meet you. We're old friends of Himeka and Kazune" Miyon said with a smile.

Himeka: "Let's go to the dining room, dinner's ready."

Kazune tapped Micchi on the shoulder once everyone left. "Are they here yet?"

Micchi nodded. "Yeah. They're outside watching this place like hawks. Don't worry dude. Himeka and I also locked every window in this house and the back door is secured." Kazune nodded slowly. "Good."

They both joined the others at the table.

Karin put the spaghetti she made on the table. Kazune's eyes widened in horror. Everyone started laughing.

Himeka: "Oh, Kazune. I'm sure karin's cooking is amazing."

He chuckled nervously.

They all sat down and started eating.

Kazune was surprised that Karin's spaghetti didn't kill him. "It actually tastes... pretty good." He said in surprise.

Karin: "Told ya my cooking wasn't bad!"

* * *

A man stood outside the house wiping blood off of a knife. Three bodies were on the floor. They had all been sliced on the neck.

"Soon, Karin... soon we'll be together... forever..."

He got a lock pick and started unlocking the back door to get inside.

* * *

After eating they went to the living room to talk and tell stories.

Himeka was telling them about the time, Kazune's pants fell down while he was asking a girl out when he was 8.

They all started laughing, except for, Kazune who was glaring at, Himeka for saying that story in front of, Karin.

Miyon: "I'm gonna be right back, I gotta use the facilities."

She got up and went up the stairs. She felt a chill. "It's rather cold upstairs." Miyon saw a window open. "That would explain it." She walked over and closed it. Then someone from behind grabbed her and knocked her out with an object before she could scream.

Yuuki: "I wonder if Miyon's okay. She's been up there for twenty minutes."

Kazune: "Maybe it was, Karin's spaghetti."

She hit him on the arm for saying that. "What? It's true! Or it could be." He said.

Yuuki chuckled. "I'm gonna go check on her." He got up and went upstairs. "Miyon? You here?" He checked the bathroom. It was empty.

He also checked the guestroom. No one was there. He scratched his head, _'Where could she be?'_

Yuuki heard a door close. He smiled. He went over to the door and opened it. The light's were off. "Miyon, you there?" He switched the light on. He saw her sitting down, facing the window.

"There you are. Everything okay?" He went up to her. She didn't respond or turn around. "Miyon?"

Yuuki turned the chair around an screamed.

Himeka, Micchi, Karin and Kazune who were still downstairs heard him scream.

Micchi: "What the hell was that? Yuuki?"

They all got up and were about to go upstairs to check, until all the lights went out. "What's going on?" Himeka asked. "The power must have gone out." Micchi said as he went to the closet and got some flashlights.

Kazune: "Micchi and I will go outside and check the power. You two go up and look for Miyon and Yuuki."

They left and the girls went upstairs slowly.

Karin: "Miyon? Yuuki? You guys up here?"

Himeka and Karin went to different rooms to look for them. As Karin was looking in one of the guest rooms she heard Himeka scream. Karin ran out to the hallway and saw... him... standing there.

"No... it... it can't be..." She backed away slowly. Takuya walked up to her slowly.

Takuya: "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

He playing around with the knife he had in his hands, Tears ran down, Karin's face. "Y-your supposed to be in jail..."

"I got out." He said. "Where's, Himeka?" She asked. "Who knows."

She ran down the stairs. "KAZUNE! MICCHI! HELP!" He ran after her and choked her from behind. She gasped for air. "They can't hear you. Now, nothing can stop us from being together forever."

Karin: "NO!"

She elbowed him and ran away. Karin ran outside looking for Micchi and Kazune. Instead, she found three dead officers.

Karin covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Takuya was right behind her until Kazune tackled him to the grond. "Kazune!"

Kazune: "Karin, RUN!"

"But... Kazune..."

"RUN!" She did just as she was told and ran.

Kazune started punching him. "Haven't you hurt her enough!"

Takuya punched him in the stomach. "You don't deserve her!" He got his knife out.

"Wait... what am I doing? I can't let him kill my family... not again..."

She ran back. She saw, Takuya on the floor with a knife in his back. A pool of blood surrounded him. Karin went inside the house. The lights were on again. "Kazune? You did it!

Karin went to the living room and saw Micchi, Himeka, Miyon, Yuuki, and Kazune lying on the floor.

She bent down to see if they were alive. She sighed in relief when she felt a pulse.

Karin stood up again and was about to go to a phone to call the cops... that is until...

"He put up a good fight... but now... it's just us..."

Her eyes widened when she realized who it was...

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**

* * *

**

Well, here it is! I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending, I just wanted to go with something new. It's not as good as I wanted it to be though, but I didn't really have much time to write it, so I apoligize.

Anyway, happy thanksgiving! Make sure to eats lots of turkey! XD


End file.
